My Little Bear
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan gets sick and tries to keep it from Phil, but Phil finds out anyways and wants to take care of Dan, whether he likes it or not.


Phil had been sitting in the lounge all day, editing a new video for his youtube channel, which was going up as soon as he finished editing. It had been a couple hours since he's been editing and to be honest, he was getting quite bored but he needed to finish his video.

Phil let out a yawn and stretched out his arms. "Almost finishd." He said, staring at his laptop screen. He was sitting up at the desk in the lounge, which was where he always edited. Phil jumped slightly as soon as he heard a coughing fit coming from Dan's bedroom. Phil blinked a few times as he looked over at the door. "Dan?" Phil called. He stood up from the chair and walked out of the lounge. He walked to Dan, his boyfriends bedroom. "Are you okay?" Phil asked when he saw that Dan was curled up in bed, surrounded by a bunch of tissues.

"I'm fine... totally and completely-" Dan coughed. "Fine."

Phil laughed and walked further into the bedroom. "You are such a terrible liar."

"You're not that great of a liar yourself, you know?" Dan said, looking up at Phil.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Phil asked. He felt awful because he hadn't even noticed that Dan was sick. He had no idea how long Dan had been sick for either. Now he just wanted to help him and make sure that he got better. He hated seeing Dan like this.

"Don't come any closer! You'll get sick too," Dan said.

Phil rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Come on, Dan. I don't care if I get sick. Are you okay?" He asked as he sat down on Dan's bedroom. "I could hear you coughing from the lounge, and if I'm being honest here... it didn't sound very pretty." He told him.

"It's just a little cold. I'm sure it'll be gone in a few days," Dan said.

"How did you even get sick?" Phil asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I went outside and a peasant sneezed on him," Dan said. He rolled his eyes. "This is why I always say not to go outside. But, do people listen to me? No."

"You sound like a goose," Phil said. He giggled.

"Gee, thanks Phil. That makes me feel so much better," Dan said.

"But I'd still bang you," Phil said. He smirked.

"Now is not the time for that!" Dan whined. He pouted and then he coughed again.

Phil frowned. "Enough joking around. Seriously... do you need anything?" He asked.

"Some tea would be nice... if you aren't busy," Dan said.

"I'm not that busy... just been editing my video. I could use a break anyways," Phil said as he stood up from the bed. "Anything else?" He asked as he looked down at Dan.

"No... that's it. Thank you though," Dan said. He let out a yawn.

Phil chuckled, then he walked out of Dan's bedroom. He made some tea for Dan and had even found some cough drops for Dan that would hopefully make him feel better. Once Phil was finished, he went back to Dan's bedroom. He looked up and smiled when he saw that Dan had fallen asleep and he couldn't help but notice how adorable Dan looks, even when he was sick.

"Bear?" Phil asked as he walked over to Dan's bed. He sat the tea down as well as the cough drops. He sat down on Dan's bed and gently shook him a few times.

Dan blinked a few times as his eyes fluttered open. "Wha-?" He asked.

"Have you gotten any sleep lately?" Phil asked, gently rubbing Dan's arm.

"With this cold? No... I barely got any sleep last night," Dan said.

"Here's your tea... and I found some cough drops so take them later. You need to get some rest, okay? Sleep is important," Phil told him. He gave him a small smile.

"Okay." Dan said. He rubbed his eyes a few times. "Will you stay?"

"For a little bit," Phil said. He crawled over to Dan and got under the blankets. He smiled as he watched Dan turn over and snuggle into him. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him closer. Phil wasn't even worried about getting sick. He would do anything for Dan, even if it meant cuddling with him while he was sick. "Comfy?" Phil asked.

Dan slowly nodded. "Very." He said. He looked up at Phil.

"Get some sleep, my little bear," Phil whispered.

"Goodnight." Dan said. He closed his eyes as he rested his head against Phil's chest.


End file.
